The present invention relates generally to the field of optical communications. More specifically, the present invention relates to a two-axis gimbal assembly for a coarse steering mirror, which is used in an optical inter-satellite communications system.
Weight, volumetric displacement and power consumption are critical parameters when designing for satellite-based communications equipment. Higher weight, volumetric displacement and power consumption may lead to higher spacecraft and launch costs and/or reduced payload capacity. Satellite-based communications equipment must also be thermally stable, reliable and durable due to the harsh space environment in which it operates and the obvious problem that it will be inaccessible for servicing.
Optical inter-satellite communications systems require steering mechanisms that must provide a large articulation range on two axes (azimuth and elevation) and, at the same time, reasonable accuracy and stability. For example, accuracy to less than 1 milliradian may be required for certain functions.